Patinando con el corazón
by Birushita iie
Summary: Bella es una patinadora profesional ella oculta su pasado, todos los insultos quedaron atrás, ahora solo ella podrá vengarse, pero podrá no enamorarse de Edward el chico que la molestaba y le recordaba lo triste y patetica que era su vida.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO:

Mi Axel no me quedaba, estaba frustrada, la competencia era en unas semanas y yo Bella Swan no podía hacer una pirueta.

Flashback!;

-horrenda eso es lo que eres- me insultaban los que ahora eran mis peores enemigos, no es que yo quisiera tener enemigos pero eso era lo que se estaban volviendo.

-Vamos chicos corran! Ahí viene la directora- gritaba Jasper Whitlock

-Edward vámonos ella no vale la pena- le decía Emmett McCarthy, estos chicos se la vivían molestándome las 8 horas de escuela, desde que tenía 9 años.

FIN Flashback

Usualmente cuando me acordaba de ellos eso era lo que me daba ganas de seguir adelante, justo por ellos me había vuelto así, fría, solitaria.

Esta era mi última competencia de la temporada, después de eso ganara o perdiera me iba a regresar a Forks con mis padres. Iba a regresar a la tortura de donde había logrado salir 6 años atrás.

Un día después de la escuela decidí que no iba a aguantar de por vida a Edward Cullen y sus amigos (Jasper Hale y Emmett McCarthy) así que decidí convencer a mi mama de irme a un internado en Phoenix mi madre estaba preocupada como su pequeña Nina de tan solo 11 años se iba ir a vivir a otro estado muy lejos de ellos.

Pero Charlie si me dejo, al parecer a él no le importaba en donde me encontraba, así que fue ahí cuando me puse a buscar Internados en Phoenix mi coordinación no era bueno en esos tiempos pero sorpresivamente me aceptaron, Charlie y René estaban muy orgullosos.

Aquí en Phoenix internacional cultural center impartían clases. Además de que te hacían escoger 2 deportes, yo había escogido Patinaje sobre hielo y gimnasia olímpica, eso había sido mi sueño desde que teñía 4 años y esta era mi oportunidad de hacerlo realidad.

Pero ahora mi mente esta bloquead, no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando regresara a Phoenix, pero sabía que esta sería mi oportunidad de vengarme de todo lo que me habían hecho.

LEA GUSTO!

Dejen reviews para saber si continúo con la historia o no

Ï£įš!


	2. Chapter 2

.  
_**CAPITULO 1: LA COMPETENCIA FINAL**_

Hoy era la competencia, mi última competencia antes de regresar a Forks, estaba nerviosa, digo era buena tal vez no igual que Sasha Cohen*, pero no creo que Louisa la hermosa Louisa me ganara, ella me había ganado el año pasado cuando yo accidentalmente caí al aterrizar en un pequeño salto ingles.

Aun no podía creer como había pasado eso, si en mi vida me había caído y como en uno de los saltos más sencillos me había caído, bueno eso me quito puntos y muchos es por eso que la maravillosa Louisa Smith había ganado el oro y yo la plata.

Este año como era el que me retiraba había practicado mucho y podía hacer desde un pequeño salto ingles hasta un Axel cuádruple.

Mis padre venían desde Forks a verme era la primera vez que venían usualmente mi padre tenía que trabajar y no podía, pero este año si venían a verme competir, y a mi última entrevista quedaba explicando las razones por las que me retiraba.

Muchas de mis "compañeras" estaban muy contentas, ya que se les iba su mayor competencia, no por nada era de las favoritas de mis maestros y también de muchas personas, pero desde el incidente del año pasado, digamos que eso era uno de los motivos por los cuales tenía que esforzar aun más presión en mi.

Ya circulaban muchos chismes de que me retiraba, pero aun no confirmaban nada, ESPN tenía una exclusiva del tema, se había grabado unos días antes, ahí yo explicaba las razones por las que me retiraría temporalmente, hablando de unos 3 meses aproximadamente, por que iría a la escuela y ese iba a ser el tiempo que tomaría para intentar adaptarme.

Faltaban unos minutos para que me llamaran a la pista a practicar, y aun no había visto a mis padres, tal vez su avión se había atrasado y llegarían más tar-

-¡Swan!- un chillido molesto interrumpió mis pensamientos. Voltee mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla.

Louisa Smith

-¡Louisa!-regrese el llamado con falso entusiasmo

-Espero que estés preparada a perder, todo mundo dice que seré primer lugar hoy

-Cálmate Smith o acaso olvidas que por mi sabes hacer el Metz, porque si no mal me acuerdo yo fui quien te ayudo con eso y con tus piruetas.

-Cállate Swan!- así era la forma en que Louisa se callaba y me dejaba de molestar, y es que hace unos años ella era mi amiga por increíble que parezca es verdad, le ayude con lo que más pude y ella simplemente no lo agradeció.

-…Isabella Swan-ya me estaban llamando para practicar, mi entrenadora se acerco y checo el filo de mis navajas, ya que en la competencia del año pasado, por eso me había caído, porque a unos de mis asistentes se les ha olvidado afilar mis navajas.

-Bien Bella, recuerda apóyate en tus puntas no en tu talón que por tanto practicar tu Axel se te ha lastimado.

Eso era cierto dos días atrás practicando mi Axel me he lastimado, y por poco no competía, pero mi médico me ha dicho que no era nada grave del todo, solo tenía que dejar caer mi peso en mis talones, si no me caería y mis pies se enguiñarían.

-Si- dije amarrando bien mi pantalón, como era practica podía practicar con algo que no fuera en especial un vestido así que ahora había escogido un pantalón negro y una playera roja, todos de material especial.**

Mi rutina era algo difícil, la canción me encantaba "_The Four Seasons" _era la canción, empezaba con un Flip, luego un triple Lutz, 1 tano y varias piruetas sencilla, piruetas como talón izquierdo- cambio Broken-Talon derecho eran sencillas. Pero sin duda alguna lo que esperaba que me diera muchos puntos, y me los iba a dar, ya que nadie de mi edad lo hacía era un cuádruple.

Termine mi practica, perfecta, como me estaba saliendo últimamente, habían varias chicas boquiabiertas, ya que era la primera de categoría Junior*** que hacia el cuádruple.

-Swan ¿Desde cuándo haces el cuádruple?- me pregunto Louisa un tanto-bastante- sorprendida.

-Desde hace unos meses.

El programa empezaba en unos minutos, así que fui a cambiarme, una de las ventajas de ser hija de Charlie Swan es que dado el hecho a que mi padre es un famoso empresario dueño de tiendas de deportes, tiene mucho dinero y patrocinadores, por eso yo era una de las patinadoras a mi edad con mas patrocinadores, ellos pagaban todo, mis vestidos, mis patines, mis estilistas, mis entrenadores. TODO. Absolutamente todo.

Estaba ansiosa por mi rutina, la había practicado bastantes veces y estaba segura de que nada fallaría.

-La siguiente competidora es Isabella Swan de Phoenix Arizona- yo no era de Phoenix del todo, pero como era de la escuela de arte y deportes de Phoenix digamos que era propiedad de Phoenix.

-Bella recuerda, hazlo con el corazón, que no te importe si te caes o no, disfruta de esta tu última competencia- Me dijo mi entrenadora, esas eran sus palabras de apoyo.

Solo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. Ella me abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, ella era como mi madre, de una u otra forma, es decir, era con la que más tiempo pasaba, y la quería mucho. Le regrese el abrazo. Y me adentre a la pista.

La gente se paró de sus asientos al momento de que entre a la pista, estar en el hielo era de lo mejor que me había pasado, es decir, en ese momento era yo Bella Swan no Isabella Swan la patinadora frívola y sin corazón, como ya me habían llamado algunos periodistas.

Me situé en medio de la pista, y asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, esa era la señal de que estaba lista para empezar con mi rutina.

"_The four seasons" _se escucho y con eso yo empecé mi rutina, el grado de dificultad era bastante alto, impresionante para alguien de mi edad, y de mi categoría.

Mi primer salto un salto Flip estuvo de maravilla, el aterrizaje fue perfecto y limpio, tenía que estar concentrada que mi siguiente pirueta era un triple Lutz, estaba enfrascada en mi propio mundo, en donde solo yo existía sin jueces, sin audiencia, sin competidoras, sin entrenadoras, sin nadie solo yo y mis piruetas, en ese momento era tiempo de mi triple Lutz, el aterrizaje de este fue limpio, no tan perfecto ya que había apoyado en el talón, pero era porque la punta de mi pie estaba lastimada, por suerte no me había caído, y eso no me quitaba puntos lo que seguía era la pirueta, era de las sencillas así que no me costó mucho trabajo, a este punto la punta de mi pie me empezaba a molestar, pero deje que pasara solo me faltaba el Tano y el cuádruple, unos minutos antes de que yo entrara a la pista, mi entrenadora había decidido dejar el Tano para un poco antes que el cuádruple, me daría mas puentes según ella y bueno fue lo que hice.

Mi tano fue perfecto la longitud de mis piernas fue perfecta 180 grados. El gran final se presentaba, a la canción le sobraban 15 segundos y mi cuádruple por la velocidad a la que iba si no me caía en 3 segundos lo tenía que terminar.

Tome aire y di un pequeño saltito que sirvió como impulso.

Al hacer mi cuádruple pensaba en cosas positivas, es decir en que mejor lo hiciera más cerca del oro estaría. Mis vueltas estuvieron bastante bien a tiempo y por poco no aterrizaba bien apenas llevaba 3 vueltas y ya estaba muy cerca del hielo así que lo más rápido que pude di mi última vuelta y aterrice en mi pie derecho.

Lo siguiente fue tomar la navaja de mi patín izquierdo y dar vueltas en mi mismo eje.

Fue así como término mi rutina.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, me arrodille en forma de dar las gracias, y fue cuando me aventaron las rosas, era común que las aventaran, pero la emoción del momento en que te las aventaban era impresionante.

Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a eso.

Regrese a donde estaba mi entrenadora ella me felicito.

Me dio un ramo de rosas aun más grande, y nos sentamos a esperar mis calificaciones, era una competencia que se transmitía por ESPN.

Mi entrenadora, estaba feliz porque mi rutina me había quedado bastante bien, pero estaba un poco enojada ya que ella se dio cuenta del problema que tuve al hacer mi cuádruple.

Me estaba regañando y yo solo le sonreía y le decía que iba a practicar mucho mucho, ella pensó que me estaba burlando de ella, pero no era así, de hecho si iba a practicar bastante.

Mis calificaciones fueron bastante altas, era la más alta del grupo, pero todavía faltaban 2 estaba casi 20 puntos arriba de las demás, y eso me daba un poco de esperanza en ganar.

Mis resultados finales fueron 120.35

La siguiente competidora era Louisa, era una rutina bastante sencilla, para como era ella, siempre tratando de impresionar a los jueces, sus calificaciones no fueron tan bajas, ya que había logrado hacer un doble Excel seguido por un doble lutz. Su calificaciones fueron altas, pero no tan altas como las mías. 99.89. Ella se veía molesta.

La siguiente competidora era Macarena Clare ella era bastante buena, a ella no le caía bien yo, yo nunca había entablado una plática con ella, pero parecía que yo no era de su agrado, algo que me tenia sin cuidado alguno. Sus calificaciones fueron bastante altas casi igual que las mías, pero no lo logro tenía 108.87

Eso me dejaba a mí en primer lugar a Macarena Clare en segundo y a Louis Smith en tercero.

En el pequeño receso que dieron, mi madre se acerco a mí, estaba emocionada, y me había dicho que mi padre me tenía una pequeña sorpresa de regreso a casa en Forks.

Me fui a cambiar, y unos minutos después nos llamaron para que nos dieran las medallas, después de ponernos las medallas, el himno de Estados Unidos comenzó a sonar. Al terminar la gente se empezó a retirar, y fue cuando los reporteros se acercaron a mí.

Yo tenía una hay que llamarla buena fama, lo única que se sabía de mi fueron unas fotos de mi pasado, pero simplemente no me importo, y mi mas reciente chisme era que me iba a retirar, pero nada más.

-¡ISABELLA! ¿ES CIERTO QUE TE RETIRAS?

Mi manager y padre de mi entrenadora Jane Richardson, Aro Richardson les explico que iba a dar una conferencia de prensa, en donde ya explicaríamos todo lo que pasaba.

Me adentre a los vestidores, termine de recoger mis cosas, y me fui al instituto a terminar de empacar mis cosas, ya que hoy se llevaban ¾ partes de mis pertenencias, y mañana lo faltante unas horas antes de que yo me fuera en el vuelo de mañana.

Al cabo de una hora ya estaba mi habitación lista, me cambien de ropa, elegí ropa para mañana en el aeropuerto, y fue ahí cuando Kristen, Elizabeth y Ashley se asomaron por mis puerta. Ella eran mis amigas, ellas estudiaban música, Kristen me enseño a tocar guitarra, Elizabeth que era de España me enseño hablar Español, Francés y Alemán.

Y por otro lado Ashley me enseno a tocar violín y piano. Ella si eran verdaderas amigas y las iba a echar mucho de menos.

-Solo pasamos a despedirnos- Me dijo Elizabeth que me tendió un paquete.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunte algo confundida

-Es un regalo para que te acuerdes de nosotras-Ashley fue la que contento mi pregunta.

Le quite la envoltura a la caja y me encontré con un hermosos porta retrato que mostraba una foto de las 4 en verano pasado.

-Gracias chicas, las quiero mucho- Les dije dándoles un abrazo de oso

Platicamos nos minutos mas y luego me despedí de ella, ya que faltaban unos minutos, para la conferencia de prensa.

Prometimos hablarnos mínimo una vez a la semana, al menos vía Skype. 

En la conferencia de prensa, estaban muchos reporteros a los que ya conocía muy bien, como Benjamin, Alllison de ESPN entre otro.

Preguntaron las razones por las que me retiraba.

Aclare que era solo temporal, y que, me iba por que quería pasar un tiempo con mis padres antes de ir a la universidad a estudiar literatura, la conferencia solo duro 45 minutos.

Después pedí una pizza, era viernes, y eran los únicos días que podía comer algo grasiento.

Cada mes comía unas rebanadas de pizza o brownies o comida italiana.

Llego 30 minutos después, llame a Kristen, Elizabeth y Ashley ella habían llevado papas fritas y cerveza, esa fue mi última noche en Phoenix, y la pase entre amigas.

Al día siguiente ellas tres me llevaron al aeropuerto, se despidieron de mí con un caluroso abrazo.

-¡ADIOS! CHICAS LAS EXTRANARE MUCHO! – Les dije antes de subirme al avión.

El plan "venganza a mis ex –"amigos"- compañeros" estaba en marcha.

**Hola chicas!**

**Siento la tardanza tuve que investigar un poco el tema-patinaje- y bueno aquí está en el siguiente capítulo se da cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado todos, y de cómo nadie se acuerda de ella como el "monstro" como solían llamarle.**

**Bueno Feliz año nuevo atrasado!**

**Siento la tardanza de verdad no había tenido tiempo pero bah! Ya aquí esta **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y para los que leen paparazzi subiré el nuevo capítulo el viernes. **

**Si dejan reviews les mandare un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

**Ï£įš!**

***Sasha Cohen: Patinadora de patinaje artístico sobre hielo, ¡Es una de mis favoritas! **

**** Los trajes llegan a costar miles de dólares si son diseñados por diseñadores superiores **

***Categoría de chicas de 15 a 19 años

Pd: el link de hasta arriba es de mi blogspot ahí también hay info de mis fanfics

XOXO

RECUERDEN

R E V I E W S!


	3. Chapter 3

w w w .s k v a m p i l i s . b l o g s p o t . c o m

**_CAPITULO2: PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA= CAOS TOTAL_**

**_

* * *

_**

El viaje de Phoenix a Seattle era corto pero yo era una de las personas que me aburría muy rápido por eso siempre iba equipada para todo. En mi equipaje de mano que consistía en una bolsa Juici Couture bastante grande, llevaba skittles salados mis dulces favoritos, no podía comer muchos de estos ya que si contenían bastantes calorías, pero bueno hoy era un día en el que si los podía comer, mi iPod touch que tenía un nuevo skin que acababa de comprar, tenían impresos unos patines y por eso me encantaba, acababa de sincronizar mi iPod mientras esperaba subir al avión, también llevaba mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio, y mi laptop.

Así yo estaba mas cómoda, mi equipo de seguridad que constaba por lo regular de dos guardaespaldas, Demetri y Félix Simmons, se encontraban unos asientos detrás de mí

Estaba acomodándome en mis asientos, si cuando salíamos de viaje teníamos que comprar dos asientos eran en primera clase, para mi solita. Cuando un suave carraspeo interrumpió mi proceso.

-Hola- me dijo una joven como de mi edad, llevaba lentes, y una coleta de caballo.

-Hey, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Eres Isabella Swan ¿no?- me pregunto curiosa

-Um…si- respondí un tanto confundida, pensé que Demetri y Félix hacían su trabajo, creí haber dicho antes que no quería que nadie me molestara.

-Me podrías dar tu autógrafo

¡Ugh! Con lo que odiaba que me pidieran mi autógrafo. Pero era una figura pública, y solo le sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Angela, Angela Weber

-Okay- le di una de mis sonrisas mas falsas y rápido firme el papelito que me tendió.

-Gracias, ¡muchas gracias!, ¿Te podrías tomar una foto conmigo?

No quería tomarme fotos, estaba despeinada y mis ojeras eran evidentes, pero me hizo una carita de perro degollado, daba pena verla hacer eso, así que acepte.

Saco su iPod touch y tomo la foto se abrazo de mi cuello y yo solo sonreí, estaba segura de que Félix y Demetri me las iban a pagar.

Cuando se fue Angela me prepare para leer, pero me dio curiosidad entrar a checar mi correo electrónico, saque mi internet portátil, y lo conecte a mi Macbook Air espere a que se cargara mi correo, me di cuenta de que tenía algunas cartas de Elizabeth, Ashley y Kristen, pero no estaba de humor para leerlas, así que empecé a buscar vestidos de patinaje, a veces me gustaba comprarlos en línea, ya que había mucho variedad, pero esos vestidos solo los utilizaba para practicar ya que Aro mi manager no estaba de acuerdo de que utilizara esos vestidos para competir.

Compre varios vestidos, rosas, morados, negros, de todo tipos, nunca había comprado en línea en un avión y bueno no había gran diferencia.

-¡Quiero nuevos patines!- exclame en un susurro

-Wow y porque no me habías dicho-Jane me estaba viendo, parecía que ya tenía tiempo ahí, tal vez había visto los vestidos que había comprado.

Jane tomo mi bolso y lo puso en el piso, para sentarse a mi lado, tomo mi computadora y puso una dirección, no me dio tiempo para verla, pero cuando la pagina se cargo por completo me la mostro.

-El paraíso de los patines, así se le llama a esta página, encuentras desde unos simples patines clásicos, fluorescentes, hasta tus ideas más locas.

-Gracias Jane

-Escoge 2 pares, que esos yo te los regalare

No podía creer lo que Jane me estaba diciendo, ella sabía que tenía una obsesión Por todos los accesorios, así que no sabía porque me iba dejar escogerlos.

-Son un regalo por lo bien que has patinado.

Se quedo conmigo hasta que escogí mis patines, pero no me dejo ver cuando pago.

-Bueno te dejo para que descanses, porque ni pienses que te libraras de practicar hoy ehh - me dijo apuntando con su dedo. Yo reí y solo asentí con mi cabeza.

-Jane eres la mejor, te quiero

Jane no esperaba mis palabras, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, pero se compuso.

-Yo también Bella, yo también

Se fue y tome mi computadora, la iba a apagar, pero era demasiado ególatra, así que busque mi biografía en internet.

Abrí el buscador y puse mi nombre, lo que nunca espere ver estaba ahí.

Ya habían fotos mías de hace unos instantes, una era la que había aceptado tomarme con Angela, también había del momento que me subí al avión, esas no sabía quién las tomo.

Me criticaban, por que según ellos estaba muy flaca y demacrada, insinuaban que tenía anorexia. Pero no me importo, sabía de antemano que no me tenía que importar.

Apague mi computadora y empecé a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, no me podía concentrar, así que tome mi iPod y cree una lista.

Vi mi reloj faltaban 25 minutos de las 3 horas de viaje, después de que llegáramos a Seattle nos estaría esperando una camioneta y nos llevaría directamente a mi casa.

Tome mis audífonos y me los puse. Al cabo de 10 minutos la cabeza ya me dolía, así que apague mi iPod y me dispuse a dormir, el resto del viaje.

}{|}{1}{|}{

-Bella despierta- me dijo Jane, al parecer ya habíamos aterrizado. –Félix ha tomado tus cosas, ven vámonos.

Tome su brazo y me puse mis gafas obscuras.

En la puerta del avión nos esperaban Demetri y Aro, ellos nos escoltaron, ya que in sequito de adolescentes nos atacaron con papelitos para que yo los firmara.

-Jane me duele mucho mi cabeza

-Espera dos minutos más, que llegamos a la puerta y ahí te doy una aspirina.

A la salida del aeropuerto habían muchos reporteros, me bombardeaban con preguntas, en frente de la puerta principal, que era por la que habíamos salido estaba Félix esperándonos, tal vez ya había tomado nuestro equipaje.

Me subí a la camioneta y apoye mi cabeza contra el cristal, nunca, en ningún vuelo me había dolido la cabeza, tal vez me estaba resfriando.

-Toma- Jane me paso unas pastillas- tómatelas y duérmete.

-Gracias

Me tome las pastillas, y Aro me paso una botella de agua, me las pase, e inmediatamente me quede dormida.

Me desperté ½ hora después, ya casi llegábamos a mi casa. Félix y Demetri se quedarían en una de las casas de huéspedes que rodeaban mi casa, mientras que Jane y Aro se iban a ir a su casa, que había comprado unos meses antes.

-Bella, hoy no practicaremos, te ves muy cansada, mañana también descansas que el Lunes es tu primer día de clases, en el receso practicaras, pero yo no iré, y ya hasta en la noche del Lunes practicare contigo. ¿Okay?

-Si gracias J.

Al llegar a mi casa me subí inmediatamente a mi habitación, Demetri subió mis cosas, y las dejo en la entrada, yo me tumbe en mi cama y dormí profundamente hasta el día siguiente.

}{|}{1}{|}{

El lunes había llegado y con eso mi primer día de clase, no estaba emocionada, estaba enojada, molesta, no sabía por qué.

Odiaba el clima de Forks todo era verde, color musgo, húmedo, nada que ver con Phoenix, talvez por el cambio de clima me había pasado 2 días en cama, pero hoy tenía que ir a la escuela, ya estaba mucho mejor.

Me asome por la ventana, y se veía algo frio, así que como no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, y como aparte de eso practicaría patinaje, en cada receso que tuviera me puse unos jeans pegados al cuerpo que acentuaban mis curvas, un top blanco y una camisa-playera de rayas color rosa. Con unos tenis coach de la nueva temporada.

Prepare una maleta, en donde llevaba, mí vestido para las prácticas que iba a tener, mis medias, mis patines, y unas bocinas para mi música.

Tenía que llevar a la escuela a Félix y Demetri ya que según Aro prevendrían que me pasara cualquier cosa.

Mis padres no estaban el Sábado que había llegado, pero según su asistente llegaban el Domingo en la madrugada, así que si los cálculos no me fallaban tenía 25 minutos para desayunar e irme a la escuela, no me quería ir en la SUV negra, pero aun no tenia coche propio, y tener un coche propio significaba que mis guardaespaldas fueran en la SUV a unos cuantos metro míos, me darían un poco mas de privacidad, pero aun no había comprado un coche.

Baje a desayunar, y me encontré a mi madre desayunando.

-Buenos días Bella

-Buenos días mamá

-¿Emocionada por el primer día de clases?-dijo tomando un sorbo a su café

-Ni un poquito- Mi madre me conocía demasiado bien para saber que no me emocionaba para nada ir a la escuela.

-Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que ya tienes edad para que te vayas sola a la escuela, pero ya que Aro se ha empeñado en que Félix y Demetri vayan contigo, bueno pues tu padre te ha comprado algo.

Sabía que ese algo no era cualquier cosa, así que aunque estaba muy emocionada tenía que mantener mi tono de voz.

-Ah sí y ¿qué es?

-Bueno sé que no quieres ir en la SUV así que tu padre te ha comprado un auto

¡Si!, ahora si tenía mi propio auto, solo esperaba que fuera uno bonito.

-Está afuera por si lo quieres ver.-Tome una manzana la comí, ese iba a ser mi desayuno.

Salí de mi casa y me encontré con un flamante BMW C3 color tierra. Me encantaba

-¿Es mío?- le pregunte a mi mamá

-Si, tu padre te lo compro desde que nos dijiste que regresarías a Forks, créeme que te quiere comprar otro por la medalla de oro, pero mejor hablo con él, así tú escoges lo que quieres que tu padre te regale.

-Okay gracias ma.

-De nada hija, es mejor que te vayas yendo si no llegarás a tiempo. Por cierto estoy tratando de convencer a Aro para que solo te mande un guardaespaldas.

-Gracias mamá eso será un grande alivio.- eso era cierto, no quería estar con los dos gorilas que tengo de guardaespaldas, de esa manera seria demasiado difícil poder empezar con mi venganza.

Félix y Demetri aparecieron montados en la SUV, mi madre me dio las llaves de mi coche.

Mi coche.

Se sentía muy bien decir eso. María la chica que era la ama de llaves, llego con mi mochila y maleta en una mano, y en la otra mis lentes de sol, para tratar pasar desapercibida, y mi iPod.

Me despedí de mi madre, y me puse en marcha hacia el colegio, estaba segura de que habría reportes, esperando grabar mi primer día en el colegio, así que al llegar a la escuela de Forks.

Demetri y Félix ya se habían estacionado, y como lo predije en el momento que me estacione ya estaban todos los reporteros alrededor mío.

Demetri me abrió la puerta, Félix ya tenía un sus manos mis bolsos, tanto mi maleta con mis patines y demás, como la bolsa en donde traía mis libros. Demetri me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia dentro del instituto. Pero no fue tan fácil, ya que los reporteros me ponían frente de mi, micrófonos, y me hacían preguntas.

-ISABELLA, ISABELLA ¿Cómo TE HA IDO AQUÍ EN FORKS? ¿PIENSAS EGRESAR A PATINAR? ¿AHORA COMPETIRAS EN NOMBRE DE SEATTLE? ¿REGRESARAS A PHOENIX?

Esas eran las preguntas que mas me gritaban.

Yo solo sonreía, antes de salir del auto me había puestos mis gafas, ya que tenía unas ojeras tremendas, que no con todo el maquillaje del mundo se me quitaban.

Estábamos a unos cuantos metros de la puerta cuando un reportero me empujo y provoco que personas que estaban detrás de ellos de cayeran, yo por poco me caía, si no fue por el agarre de Demetri, sería el chisme de E! NEWS

Félix abrió la puerta del instituto, y sentí como varios pares de ojos se clavaban en mí, este era el límite de los reporteros, es decir, ellos no podían entrar a la escuela.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina, muchos se me quedaban viendo. Félix me paso mi mochila.

-¿Esta le gustaría tenerla o me la quedo hasta que la necesite?- me pregunto, tomando mi maleta

-Quédatela, practicare, hasta que tenga un descanso

El solo asintió

-Por cierto, necesito que investiguen en donde esta la pista, y que chequen si el hielo esta adecuado para practicar

-El señor Aro nos ha mandado unos croquis del campus, ya sabemos en donde está la pista, y él se hizo cargo personalmente de que estuviera adecuado el hielo.

-Perfecto, Gracias

Entramos a la oficina, no había nadie, así que solo entro Félix conmigo, mientras que Demetri cuidaba la puerta, a veces sentía que exageraban pero bueno eran las instrucciones que a ellos les daban y ellos solo las seguían.

Una señora de edad ya avanzada, me dio mi horario, y me explico que Aro había dicho que alguno de los guardaespaldas entraría conmigo y que el otro cuidaría la puerta, y que mi horario tenía que tener al menos 1 ½ de descanso seguido, ya que tenía que practicar, y eso hizo que ellos cambiaran los horarios de todos los estudiantes, así que diariamente, salía a las 3 y tenía 1 ½ hora en la mañana depuse del 3 periodo libre y después del 6 otra 1 ½ hora.

Le agradecí y me dirigí a mi primera clase, Literatura, le entrega a Félix y Demetri una copia de mi horario y ellos me condujeron al salón.

Había decidido que Félix iba ser el que entrara a clases y Demetri se quedaría afuera, les comunique lo que había decidido y ellos solo asintieron, como siempre

Habían dos lugares desocupados, uno al final del salón, en donde Félix se sentaría y uno en la mitad del salón que era extraño, porque era la única banca individual, es decir solo había un asiento en ella. Tome asiento, y me quite los lentes.

El maestro entro y me pare a entregarle un papel que tenía que ir firmado por los maestros que tocarían en el día.

-Bien señorita Isabella, preséntese ante el grupo.

Se me hacia inútil presentarme pero solo le di una sonrisa al profesor y me voltee para encarar a mis compañeros, que me miraban expectantes.

Estaba buscando una cara familiar, pero no encontraba ninguna.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Isabella, pero me pueden decir solo Bella, tengo 17 años, estudiaba en Phoenix internacional cultural center, pero me cambie porque quería estar aquí mis últimos años antes de irme a la universidad. Hago patinaje artístico, como también gimnasia olímpica.

-¿Qué libros lee señorita Swan?- me pregunto el profesor

-Bueno, me gusta la lectura clásica inglesa, ahora leo Orgullo y Prejuicio, pero mi libro favorito es Cumbre Borrascosas

-¿Alguna pregunta para su compañera?

-Si yo- alzo la mano un chico rubio que estaba enfrente de mí

-Muy bien Newton que paso- le dijo el profesor…con que él era Mike Newton, me acordaba de él, ya que hace algunos años atrás, el me había tratado de defender de Emmett McCarthy

-¿Tienes que tomar clase con ellos detrás de ti?- pregunto señalando a Félix.

-Si, um… son medidas que tenemos que tomar, por cierto él es Félix, el que está afuera del salón se llama Demetri

Nadie más me pregunto nada, y estaba un tanto agradecida. Las siguientes clases fueron iguales. Una hora antes de mi periodo libre me tocaba español, mi español era bastante bueno, la maestra me hizo presentarme al grupo como todos los demás, pero esta vez me tenía que presentar en español.

Los compañeros también me hicieron preguntas.

Salí unos minutos antes del salón, me dirigí hacia la pista, no sabía que gracias a mi habían cambiado los horarios de todas las clases a sí que la mayoría de alumnos me estaban esperando en la pista de hielo.

-ESTA ES UNA PRACTICA PRIVADA, TODOS AFUERA- grito Demetri, pero el director se cerco a mi

-Señorita Isabella, perdone, pero sus compañeros quieren verla patinar.

-Isabella- me susurro Félix en el odio- Ahora llamo a Aro, para que hable con el director.

-No déjalos Félix, solo practicare un poco, eso lo arreglaremos después.

-Okay

Me amarre mis patines bien fuerte, y entre al hielo, voltee a ver como cuantas personas había, la pista estaba llena, había personas paradas.

Félix tomo un micrófono que estaba por ahí y me lo paso.

-Hola, a todos, lamento decepcionarlos, pero, digamos que no hare, ninguna rutina, solo are algunos ejercicios.

Pensé que con esto muchos se iban a salir, pero no fue así.

Empecé dando unas vueltas por la pista. Jane me había mandado un mensaje antes, diciéndome que tenía que perfeccionar mi cuádruple, y mi tano, ya que mi longitud no era lo mejor, así que eso fue lo que hice después de terminar con el calentamiento.

Solo practique 1 hora ya que mi cabeza dolía bastante, y mi tobillo me molestaba, desde el día de la competencia.

Me cambie de ropa y al salir de los vestidores, tropecé con alguien.

-Perdona, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba…

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas!

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, quien será ese chico…Gracias por sus reviews. Muchos se preguntaran como será su venganza, y porque Bella es así como media fría.**

**Pues es así, porque ella quiere mantener alejados a todos los que la lastimaron en el pasado. Conoceremos a una Bella que pisoteara a todos. Ella es caprichosa, y eso lo veremos pronto.**

**Ya aparecerán todos los demás en alrededor de 2 a 3 capítulos. Recuerden que si quieren un adelanto del siguiente, solo pongan un review!**

**Ï£įš!**

**RECUERDEN**

**R E V I E W S!**

**P.D: En unas horas subo el capitulo de paparazzi :)**


	4. Chapter 4

www. skvampilis. blogspot . com  
_**CAPITULO 3: EDWARD CULLEN.**_

-Perdona, no me di cuenta por donde caminaba…

Una melodiosa voz, me saco de mis pensamientos, estaba molesta, gracias, a que este desconocido, no se había fijado, yo había caído, al piso, y eso no me ayudaba.

-Te podrías fijar, por donde caminas- le dije molesta.

-Lo siento, ya me había disculpado, pero al parecer, no lo escuchaste, o más bien no te importo.

Fue ahí, cuando alce mi vista, del piso, me encontré unos ojos verde esmeralda, muy hermosos, _el_ era un joven, bastante atractivo, cabellera cobriza, bastante rebeldes, sus facciones eran bastantes, finas, pómulos sobresalientes, labios delgados, pero carnosos, se veía fuerte, pero no lleno de músculos, no era muy musculoso, sin duda alguna, pero era lo suficiente.

-Mínimo me podrías ayudar a parar.-El solo me veía, y eso en verdad me empezaba a molestar, por que en lugar de verme no me ayudaba a parar del suelo, en donde había caído por su culpa.

-Oh lo siento, ven toma mi mano- me dijo al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia mí. Sus dedos eran bastantes largos como los de un pianista, delgados y delicados.

-Gracias- le dije, y le regale una sonrisa.

-De nada, por cierto ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan no?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Todo el mundo no deja de hablar de ti, es como primer grado otra vez, tú eres el nuevo y reluciente juguete, que todos quisieran tener.

-Si, eso creo, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? No me gustaría irme a mi siguiente clase, sin saber, quien fue el apuesto chico al que conocí.

-Um…Edward…Edward Cullen.

Okay eso era extraño, no recordaba que fuera, tan guapo, si recuerdo que era apuesto, todas las chicas morían por él, pero nunca pensé, que fuera _tan _guapo. Eso solo significaba algo, era tiempo, de empezar con mi plan.

-Bueno Edward, un gusto conocerte…

-Bella, Isabella- me llamo una voz familiar, no recordaba que Félix y Dimitri no estaban conmigo.- Perdón por dejarla sola, tuvimos que lidiar, con unos cuantos paparazzis, que se querían colara su práctica.

-Félix, estoy platicando con un compañero ¿Qué acaso no lo vez?

-Perdone, la estaré esperando allá- dijo apenado, señalando la esquina del pasillo en donde estábamos.

-Si claro.-dije, volteándome para encarar a Edward- Lo siento Edward, me tengo que ir el deber me llama, nos vemos luego.

-Si claro, pero Isabella ¿Qué clase tienes?...

-Um…la verdad no recuerdo, espera un segundo… ¡FELIX!

-Dígame.

-Toma esto- le dije, dándole mi maleta, con mis cosas de patinaje-¿Qué clase me toca?

-Um…Biología.

-Esa es mi siguiente clase, si quieres nos vamos juntos- Edward estaba siendo muy caballeroso, conmigo, pero, no iba a ser tan fácil con él, así que le conteste.

-No, lo siento, un no te conozco del todo, y no sea, que haya una cámara por ahí, y nos vean caminando juntos, y se arme una historia, que ni siquiera, existe, así que no, pero gracias-le di una demás, sonrisas roba alientos, y empecé a caminar, moviendo un poco mis caderas, pero, de una manera que no fuera _tan_ vulgar.

Félix y Dimitri, caminaban detrás de mí, para protegerme, por si algo saliera mal, que era casi imposible, pero aun así.

Llegamos a tiempo al salón de Biología, ahora Dimitri, tenía que entrar conmigo y Félix se quedaría afuera.

No había nadie en el salón, al parecer era la primera que había llegado, pocos minutos después el maestro llego.

-¡Hola!- le dije en un tono entusiasta, al maestro.

-Hola, déjame decirte que los rumores de los canales de chismes son ciertos, niña estas muy delgada, pero en algo se equivocaban, estas muy guapa.

-Gracias, maestro, aquí le dejo mi hoja para que me firme.

-Claro, claro, pero te tienes que presentar con tus compañeros, y ya después, veremos que mesa está disponible, para que ahí te sientes, por lo que resta del ciclo escolar.

-Okay- en ese momento, no me importaba, con quien me tenía que sentar, por lo que restaba del ciclo escolar, solo quería a alguien inteligente que se sentase a mi lado, así, si no estudiaba, me pasara las respuestas.

Después de unos 3 minutos, el salón de clases, ya estaba lleno, Dimitri, que había estado calado, al final del salón, se había acercado a mí, y ahora estaba justo detrás de mí, por si algo pasaba, el me quitaría enseguida del "peligro", digamos, que él era más paranoico que Félix, más bien dicho _él_ era el paranoico. Los chicos, hablaban, y hablaban, hasta que el maestro, aclaro, su garganta, eso hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver, y la atención, después paso a ser para mí.

-Jóvenes, les quiero presentar, a su nueva compañera, Isabella Swan, así que señorita Swan, sea tan amable de presentarse.

-Gracias profesor- visualice rápidamente el salón de clase, había unas caras familiares, de clases anteriores, y de la practica en el gimnasio una hora antes- Con algunos de ustedes, ya he tenido clases, durante el día, pero con muchos de ustedes, no, así que bueno, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, si lo sé, me veo más grande, voy a ser su compañera de clase, por lo que resta del ciclo escolar, que es bastante, y bueno, si mis entrenadores, y mis padres lo pernoten, puede que hasta el próximo año siga yo aquí.

Todos estaban muy callados, y parecían atentos, a lo que yo les decía.

-Bueno, no sé si alguien me quiera preguntar algo.

Nadie alzo la mano, así que el profesor, me indico, un lugar, vacio, al parecer, también era el único, el chico que estaba ahí, tenía su espalda, viendo hacia la lluvia, que se veía por la ventana.

-Hola, Isabella Swan ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ya nos conocimos, soy Edward Cullen.

-Oh cierto, eres el chico con el que tuve mi primera clase, no, el que me pregunto de mis guardaespaldas- yo sabía que ese no era él, pero quería hacerlo sentir, menos, importante, tal y como una vez el me hizo sentir a mí.

-No, ese me parece que es Newton

-Oh si lo siento, tú debes de ser, el chico, que estaba sentado en frente, cuando practique en el gimnasio.

-Nop…

-Me rindo, ¿Quién eres?

- Con el qué chocaste, antes de venir a clases

-OHH! Ahora recuerdo, perdona, soy muy distraída.

-No hay problema- me regalo una de esas sonrisas quita-aliento-cuando-menos-te-lo-esperas-al-estilo-Edward-Cullen.

-Bueno ahora, vamos a trabajar con las fases de mitosis-nos dijo el profesor, y yo rápidamente, desvié mi mirada, no quería mirar, en esos ojos verdes, y perderme en ellos.

Tenía suerte, en Phoenix, aunque asistía a una escuela de artes, nuestras clases, eran avanzadas, y yo era siempre, la número uno en clases, ya que aparte de tener entrenador particular, tenía un tutor.

-Damas primero, _compañera._

-Gracias.

Después de ver un rato los portaobjetos que nos habían dado Edward y yo concluimos satisfactoriamente, nuestro trabajo.

-Edward, no creíste, que Isabella, también podía participar en el trabajo.

-De hecho señor Banner, ella fue la que contesto casi todo.

-¿Ya habías hecho este curso Isabella?

-Si, pero con otra cosa.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Así que el programa de Phoenix, es más avanzado huh?

-Si, algo

-Lo suponía, lo bueno, es que vas a trabajar con Cullen, tu y el van a ser una gran pareja.

Después de eso unos segundos después sonó el timbre, ese era el último timbre, antes del descanso.

Recogí mis cosas rápidamente, y me fui a mi siguiente clase, era francés.

-¡HOLA!-Me dijo una joven de cabellera negra azabache, con su cabello despeinado, tenía sus facciones bastantes finas.-Tú debes ser Isabella.

-Si, ¿tu eres?

-Yo soy Alice.

-Oh bueno hola Alice.

-Sabes, tengo un presentimiento de que vamos a ser grandes amigas.

Cuando dijo eso, me dio como risa, como alguien, odia decir eso, sin siquiera conocer a la otra persona.

Le di mi hoja que me habían dado en la mañana, en la dirección del colegio, al profesor, y por primera vez en el día, no me habían hecho hacerme presentarme. Me hizo sentarme junto, con la pequeña pixie que había conocido unos segundos antes.

Cuando tocaron, pensaba irme al gimnasio, a practicar, pero parecía que Alice, no me iba a dejar.

-Bueno Isabella.

-Me puedes decir Bella- era a la primera que dejaba que me digiera así, se veía bastante amigable.

-Okay, Bella ¿Con quién te vasa asentar en el almuerzo?

-No lo sé Alice, de hecho estaba pensando en irme al gimnasio a practicar unas de mis vueltas.

-Oh no ¡no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!, tú te vas a sentar conmigo, con mi hermano, con Rosalie y su novio y mi Jazz.

-No lo creo, Alice, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya al gimnasio.

-Nada de eso, tu vienes conmigo- tenía que aprender que con Alice no había un no, solo los había si ella los decía.

Llegamos a la cafetería, Alice agarro una charola, y la lleno de comida, cuando yo trate de agarran una charola me dijo que la mitad de la charola que ella levaba, era para mí, yo casi me voy para atrás, era mucha grasa, y no, no pensaba que yo era capaz de comer eso, con una manzana me iba a bastar, y hasta sobrar.

-Hey Alice ¿A quién traes ahí?-dijo una voz que se me hacia familiar.

Nunca pensé a quienes vi ahí hasta que…

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Perdonen la tardanza, pero entre la escuela, y piano, no me da mucho tiempo, de escribir. Por cierto, voy a estar, alternando capítulos, es decir, una de corazón de hielo, y otra de paparazzi, no voy a actualizar este si no actualizo, antes que paparazzi, o tal vez unos días, voy a subir el mismo día…como sea,, les recomiendo que lean mi otro historia paparazzi.**

**Pero díganme… ¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?, ¿Merezco RR?  
**

**Por favor dejen REVIEWS!**

**Ï£įš!**

**RECUERDEN**

**R E V I E W S**


	5. Nota se borrara en el sig cap

HOLA CHICAS!

Pensaran que había desaparecido, y en verdad siento mucho esta nota…se que no esta permitido por fanfiction pero lo sentí bastante necesario.

Siento mucho no haber subido ningún capitulo de esta historia desde ya hace mas de 6 meses, en verdad lo lamento, pero como dice en mi perfil ya no me voy a desaparecer tanto tiempo.

Ahorita ya tengo en mi mente como van a ser los siguientes capítulos, y bueno espero que los pasen a leer!

En mi perfil les deje links de Blogger, Facebook y Twitter por si me quieren contactar nada mas un favor, si me agregan en Facebook, díganme que son de fanfiction para recordar.

Prometo actualizar a mas tardar el próximo fin de semana, lo mas seguro es que actualice la historia por ahí el Jueves o Viernes, pero para no dar falsa esperanzas, ya el próximo Domingo ustedes ya van a tener nuevo capitulo.

Por cierto si se dan cuenta el nombre de la historia cambio y es que ya existía una historia con el nombre que tenia esta anteriormente _"Corazón de hielo" _ y por eso cambie el nombre a "_Patinando con el corazón" _

Y bueno sin mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Por cierto en el próximo cap; Bella sabrá mas de Edward, prácticamente el cap. tendrá que ver con Edward!

NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA!


End file.
